The invention relates generally to towing devices for trucks and trailers wherein a towing truck or vehicle holds a trailer, mobile home, another vehicle and the like.
The invention relates particularly to a device whereunder the towing vehicle can easily lift and lower the mobile home or trailer onto such towing vehicle.
Towing vehicles for moving mobile homes, trailers, other motor vehicles and the like have become commonplace. Such trucks or towing vehicles employ a hitching ball onto the towing vehicle, such ball being permanently affixed to a structure on the towing vehicle. The mobile home, trailer or towed vehicle contains a socket of other device which is placed onto the hitching ball and forms a joint with such hitching ball for removably affixing the mobile home or towed vehicle or trailer with the truck or towing vehicle. Chains and the like also supplement the above-described joint.
It is convenient to tow the vehicle with the front part of the towed vehicle or mobile home lifted above the ground. For xample, the rear wheels of the towed vehicle are on the ground but the front portion and, in fact, front wheels of the vehicle are off the ground. To accomplish such objectives, this invention describes a novel and convenient hydraulic device for lifting the mobile home or towed trailer on the towing vehicle and, likewise, describes the hydraulic device for lowering the towed vehicle home or vehicle.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic device for lifting a mobile home, trailer or towed vehicle onto a truck or towing vehicle. Another object of the invention is to provide a hydraulic device for lowering of such towed mobile home, trailer or towed vehicle. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.